


Céu Estrelado

by assgardiano



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), wonhui - Fandom
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Seventeen - Freeform, Wonhui - Freeform, Yaoi, svt - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 10:16:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14830392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assgardiano/pseuds/assgardiano
Summary: O universo é uma harmonia de contrários, e foi durante contrários e mais contrários que Jeon Wonwoo descobriu Wen Junhui; o garoto do outro lado da rua que costumava observar o céu. Como Wonwoo.





	Céu Estrelado

**Author's Note:**

> arquivo de plot.

Noites frias, estrelas e escuridão. 

Wonwoo costumava olhar o céu da janela de casa, respirar o vento seco enquanto observava a grande maioria de carros trafegando na avenida mais à frente. Em dias abertos, costumava ver um garoto que assim como ele gostava de ver as estrelas, o garoto sempre estava lá do outro lado. Nos dias de chuva Wonwoo costumava olhar o céu chuvoso da minha cama e nunca perto da janela; mas do outro lado o garoto sempre estava lá. Ele sempre estava lá! Com o tempo descobriu que seu nome era Wen Junhui e ele era chinês, chegou perto de conversarem algumas vezes, mas por uma eventualidade não conseguiram. Nessa época Wonwoo namorava com um garoto da sua escola chamado Kim Mingyu, Mingyu era uma boa pessoa, mas Junhui via a verdade por trás de Mingyu, e a verdade era que Mingyu traia Wonwoo com Minghao; o homem que Mingyu dizia amar e por mais que nunca concretizassem seu relacionamento. Eles se amavam! Alguns dias depois em um dia de chuva Wonwoo acordou com muita cede, mas por alguma razão em vez de ir beber água foi para a janela, e lá encontrou Junhui do outro lado da rua na chuva em direção a sua casa; olhando o céu. Sentiu-se estranho naquele momento como se só de olhar Junhui ali fora pudesse sentir o que ele sentia, e era dor, a chuva que caia disfarçava bem as lagrimas no seu rosto. Por quê Junhui sabia que Wonwoo nunca iria vê-lo como ele via Wonwoo. Wen Junhui costumava ver as estrelas da varanda de sua casa, mas um dia ousou olhar para outro lugar que não fosse o céu escuro e estrelado que tanto amava.

Um dia Junhui ousou olhar para a casa de seu vizinho, encontrou o garoto que estudava com si também olhando o céu, distraído, até com um pequeno sorriso. Junhui que sempre foi realista sabia o que sentia no momento, era como se o garoto no topo daquela janela fosse uma estrela nova, cintilante, no topo da constelação de Orion a qual sempre olhou com carinho e curiosidade. Junhui descobriu então com o passar do tempo que costumava observar a janela do vizinho mais do que observava o céu e que Mingyu observava mais Minghao do que seu próprio namorado. Junhui chorava silenciosamente embora sempre tenha permanecido firme. Wonwoo via a verdade por trás de Junhui, mas não via a verdade por trás de si. 

A essa altura Wonwoo também já amava Junhui, mas ainda estava com Mingyu, que amava Minghao.  
As noites se passaram, assim como o ano, e durante a troca de estação para o inverno, nesse curto tempo durante a última noite de outono Wonwoo decidiu ir ver as estrelas à céu aberto. E lá estava Jun, do outro lado na varanda de sua casa. Os dois se cumprimentaram, trocaram meia palavra sobre seus dias e então falaram sobre a coisa que mais gostavam; as estrelas. Jun descobriu que Wonwoo gostava da escuridão entre as estrelas de como a imensidão arroxeada e talvez até azulada se tornava brilhante, descobriu também que o Jeon era um tipo de estrela peculiar que tem uma aparência fria, mas em seu amago é sofisticada e aquecida. Wonwoo também descobriu por sua vez que Jun era da China e amava as luas de Júpiter e que até se assimilava com elas. Junhui tinha a aparência peculiar de Europa que por mais que fosse uma lua de gelo tinha um oceano liquido por baixo assim como Wonwoo, e também era misterioso como a poeira estelar que cobria toda a Lua Calisto. Junhui era magnífico aos olhos de Wonwoo. Os dois inegavelmente se deram bem.


End file.
